Telecommunication networks provide interconnectivity among remotely located devices. The backbone of telecommunication networks may include optical fibers, microwave links, and other wired or wireless links. The devices that are interconnected by telecommunication networks may include industrial equipment and devices, household devices such as smart interconnected appliances and home sensors, medical equipment, smart handheld devices, multimedia devices, personal computers, servers, cellphones, etc.
Modern targeted communications use distributed telecommunication networks making access and querying remote databases possible. Targeted communication may also use identification and analysis of different individuals and groups of individuals by querying related databases over distributed telecommunication networks. Distributed databases over networks may be one available source that can provide information about individuals, and the groups with which they are affiliated.
Traditionally, a profile in a remote database may provide a sparse picture of identity. Most demographic, interest, and group affiliations of individuals are not explicitly identified. When approaches to analyzing data is developed, the approaches may soon become outdated because content in the remote database may be very dynamic.